Dave Wittenberg
David Richard Paul "Dave" Wittenberg (born September 1, 1971) is a prolific South-African American voice actor and writer. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Additional Voices *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Emcee (ep22), Escape Artist (ep22), Eskimo Teen#3 (ep39), Harold (ep22), Road Rage (ep44), Upchuck *Chowder (2007-2008) - Larry the Jingleberry, Man (ep19), Punk#1 (ep5), Rat (ep5), The Fly (ep19) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2005-2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Replacements (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Fish Hooks (2010-2014) - Anthony (ep58), Crane (ep108), Gecko Coach, Jellyfish (ep10), Punt, Robot (ep67), Rooster (ep67), Spider (ep40), Spyfish (ep108), Valet (ep91), Vampire Clam (ep102), Wilford, Worm (ep31) *Disney Gravity Falls (2012-2015) - Time Baby (ep38), Additional Voices *Disney Motorcity (2012-2013) - Cadet Commander (ep15), Commander (ep15), Cyborg Dan, Motorcitizen (ep16), Scientist (ep10), Sergeant Rall, Tech (ep15), Terra Chemist#1 (ep4), Ultra Elite Commander (ep20), Weekend Warrior (ep16), Weekend Warrior#1 (ep19), Weekend Warriors Leader (ep20) *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012-2015) - Bash Johnson, Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Id Dodgers (ep36), Protectorate Agent#1 (ep36) *Generator Rex (2010) - Blue Collar Worker (ep13), The Instigator (ep13) *Legion of Super Heroes (2007-2008) - Diplomat (ep24), Ferro Lad, Grullug (ep24) *Mel Brooks' Spaceballs: The Animated Series (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *Stroker & Hoop (2005) - Account Executive (ep12), Branden Blanc (ep12), Giggles (ep12) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2011) - Korg (ep45), Miek (ep45) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2017) - Wildbreak 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Insectius (ep16), Man (ep15) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) - Cop#1, Grad Student#2, Miscellaneous Bikers, Policeman 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Delhi Safari (2012) - Hyena, Tortoise 'Movies' *Planes (2013) - Franz (Singing Voice) *Puss in Boots (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Additional Voices, ADR Loop Group 'Movies - Dubbing' *Dragon Hunters (2008) - Hector 'Shorts' *Enter Mode 5 (2007) - Bushnell, Loud Speaker Voice, Peaches *The Further Adventures of Thunderbolt (2015) - Sheriff 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Alien#2, Upchuck *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Numbuh 74.239 *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Numbuh 0, Sector Z Operative *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (2007) - Spider#1, Velma's Dad *The Grim Adventures of the KND (2007) - Numbuh 74.239 *Underfist: Halloween Bash (2008) - Bun-Bun, Jimbo, Trick-or-Treater Eater#1 Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Assassin (ep1), Matasaburo (ep4), Patron 3 (ep1), Punk (ep1) 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Hayato *.hack//Sign (2003-2004) - Sora *Ai Yori Aoshi (2003) - Kaoru Hanabishi *Ai Yori Aoshi ~Enishi~ (2004) - Kaoru Hanabishi *Android Kikaider: The Animation (2003) - Jiro/'Kikaider' *Argento Soma (2003) - Sheriff (ep2) *Blood+ (2007-2008) - Chairman (ep39), Glay, Gudrif (ep35), Karman, Solomon, Additional Voices *Disgaea (2007) - Prinnies *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Woz, Aide (ep6), Announcer (ep13), Bully A (ep1), Communication Staff (eps11, 13-49), Dealer (ep5), Digger, Doctor (ep23), Ginga Operator (ep49), Headquarters (ep7), KLF Pilot (ep18), KLF Pilot A (ep20), Lifter C (ep7), Man in Bar B (ep37), Punk (ep23), Punk A (ep5), Radio Personnel (ep14), Ralph 03 (ep26), Refugee (ep32), Soldier (ep15), Soldier (ep19), Soldier A (ep17), Student (ep12) *Geneshaft (2003) - Jean Gadot *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Saito, Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Saito *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Business Man (ep6), Cameraman (ep22), Detective (ep8), Doctor (ep23), Futogaki (ep15), Guards (ep14), Hideo (ep20), Janitor (ep23), Katsuyama (ep30), Kibayashi, Koji Sannomaru (eps15-17), Male Student (ep20), Male Student (ep21), Mokuba Shirai, Noboru Saito, Pageant Host, Punk (ep8), Radio Announcer (ep36), Ryuji Danma (eps16-19), Shimojo (ep34), Shiozaki (ep30), Tadashi Sakurada (eps13-31), Tagaki (ep14), Takahashi (ep8), Takashi Kadena (ep26), Tomoko's Father (ep10), Yoshito Kikuchi (eps15-19) *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Descartes, Jude (ep10), Kenny, Mob Boss (ep7), Randy's Subordinate (ep13), Scottie, Thief B (ep5) *Haré+Guu (2006) - Uighur (eps8-21) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Bullet, Critic A (ep1), Jan, Timma, Young Andrei *Kurogane Communication (2002) - Kanato *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden (2002-2003) - Toshiya Hamaguchi *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Toshiya Hamaguchi *Naruto: Shippūden (2009-2017) - Kakashi Hatake, Communications Team Ninja (ep325), Denka (ep121), Fire Temple Monk (ep58), Gamakichi, Gamariki, Gamatatsu, Great Toad Sage, Iburi Clan Man (ep353), Io (ep184), Leaf Ninja (ep390), Man (ep77), Mist Ninja (ep345), Prisoner (ep116), Sealing Team Ninja (ep302), Test Subject (ep91), Victim A (ep118) *Ninja Scroll: The Series (2003) - Magai *Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety (2003) - Butler (ep22), Dark, Yuya's Father *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Kejinan, Additional Voices *Please Teacher! (2003) - Kei Kusanagi *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Kei Kusanagi *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) - Computer Club President, Keiichi Tamaru, Yusuke Suzuki (ep25) *Tiger & Bunny (2012-2013) - Doc Saito, Mayor *Vampire Princess Miyu (2002) - Announcer (ep23), Salaried Man (ep23), Tokiya Inoue/Shinma (ep24), Train Employee (ep23) *Vandread: The Second Stage (2003) - Interrogator (ep11) *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Valeria, Caine (ep17), Criminal (ep6) *Wolverine (2011) - Kurohagi's Minion (ep4), Yakuza (ep5) *X (2002-2003) - Subaru Sumeragi, Bully (ep11), Gang Member (ep11), Operator B (ep15), Satsuki's Teacher (ep10), Scientist (ep7), Teenager A (ep2) *X-Men (2011) - Kick, Mutant Patients (ep6), Neuron (ep10), Old Man (ep5) *Zatch Bell! (2005-2008) - Parco Folgore, Ponygon, Dufort, Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Digimon: Island of Lost Digimon (2005) - Takuya, BurningGreymon *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Summer Special (2004) - Toshiya Hamaguchi 'Movies' *Afro Samurai: Resurrection (2009) - Adolescent, Fencing Brother *Resident Evil: Damnation (2012) - Buddy/'Alexander "Sasha" Kozachenko' *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Appleseed (2005) - Yoshitsune *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Lee Sampson *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Woz *éX-Driver The Movie (2004) - Michael, Additional Voices *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006-2009) - Yazoo *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007) - Saito *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore (2013) - Additional Voices *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Kure *Karas: The Revelation (2007) - Kure *Metropolis (2002) - Marduk, Pointing Crowd Member *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Kakashi Hatake, Child *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Kakashi Hatake, Gamariki *Sakura Wars: The Movie (2003) - Captain Ichiro Oogami *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Kakashi Hatake *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Beginning (2013) - Doc Saito *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Doc Saito 'OVA - Dubbing' *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Kakashi Hatake *éX-Driver (2002) - Mr. Operator, Delinquent (ep1), Student B *éX-Driver: Nina & Rei Danger Zone (2004) - Toma *Fighting Fairy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2007) - Forgetter *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Uighur *Kikaider-01: The Animation (2003) - Jiro/'Kikaider' *Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! (2007) - Kakashi Hatake, Villager B *Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It! (2013) - Kakashi Hatake *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices *X: An Omen (2002) - Subaru Sumeragi 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Nyoron! Churuya-san (2011) - Computer Club Leader *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (2011) - Computer Club Leader Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Saving Private Ryan (1998) - Letter Reader#1 'TV Specials' *Disney Gravity Falls: Between the Pines (2016) - Time Baby Video Games 'android/iOS Games - Dubbing' *Mobius Final Fantasy (2017) - Blank, Ultros 'Video Games' *50 Cent: Blood on the Sand (2009) - Enemies *Alien Versus Predator: Extinction (2003) - Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Assassin Recruit, Civilians *Astro Boy: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - BPD Officers, Officer Denheen, Officer Lynch *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Cop, Officer Meyer, Prison Guard *Bulletstorm (2011) - Creeps, Ratface *Call of Duty: World at War (2008) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts (2008) - Additional Voices *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Giwin *Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3: Uprising (2009) - Additional Voices *Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath (2008) - Wolverine *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Raider, Shadow Team *Company of Heroes (2006) - Additional Voices *de blob 2 (2011) - Graydians, Raydians, Reggie *Dead Island (2011) - Bobby, Additional Voices *Dead Rising (2006) - Sam Franklin, Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed (2008) - Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon (2008) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Die Hard: Nakatomi Plaza (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's Kim Possible: What's the Switch? (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney Alice in Wonderland (2010) - Tweedledee, Tweedledum *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Additional Voices *Disney Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) - Additional Voices *Disney Planes (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard (2009) - Bill the Wizard, Employee Artist, Yakuza Guard *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *Fight Club (2004) - Jack *God of War III (2010) - Civilian, Soldier *Gun (2005) - Soapy Jennings *Halo 3: ODST (2009) - Mike Branley, Additional Voices *Iron Brigade (2011) - Frank *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Alabon Llyrgryf, Aryn Kest, Brit Codgan, Cartery Jayck, Fynwick Iver, Irion (King of Cups), Mad Harst, Myrddin Glas, Niahm Kent, Rhunir Wesnon, Sparrow, Vulgar Donnoh, Walen Forstid *Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Anniversary (2007) - Larson Conway *Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Gladiator *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Toad, Vision *Mass Effect (2007) - Entrance Console, ERCS Guard, Lieutenant Girard, MSV Worthington Captain, Officer, Transmission *Medal of Honor: Airborne (2007) - Additional Voices *Medal of Honor: Pacific Assault (2004) - Tommy Conlin *Medal of Honor: Rising Sun (2003) - Additional Voices *Metal Arms: Glitch in the System (2003) - Additional Voices *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Kakashi Hatake, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Kakashi Hatake *Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian: The Video Game (2009) - Octavius *Operation Flashpoint: Red River (2011) - Sergeant Kirby *Predator: Concrete Jungle (2005) - Additional Voices *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Rage (2011) - Additional Voices *Ratatouille (2007) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Thug#2 *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Fongoid Male#3 *Reservoir Dogs (2006) - Additional Voices *Resident Evil: Outbreak: File#2 (2004) - Arnold, Bus Driver, Carter *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs Fireteam Bravo 3 (2010) - Raven *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Case File#3: Frights! Camera! Mystery! (2003) - Duncan Vibes, Terrance Patel *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Trigger Happy *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Trigger Happy *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Elder Root, Little Bro Pete, Pop Thorn, Tibbet *Space Chimps (2008) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Aphel Jaarn *Sunset Overdrive (2014) - Additional Voices *Supreme Commander (2007) - Ops *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Gang Member, Gentleman, Maggia Gangster, Policeman *The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008) - Additional Voices *The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (2009) - Guard *The Incredible Hulk (2008) - Male Pedestrian, Special Forces Soldier, Vulcan Leader *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Gorkil the Goblin King, Mithlond Sentry Unit *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Morgormir *The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring (2003) - Additional Voices *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *The Suffering: Ties That Bind (2005) - Additional Voices *TimeShift (2007) - Krone Guard, The Handler *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest: Immortal Throne (2007) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 2 (2000) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 3 (2001) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 (2002) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Proving Ground (2007) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Underground (2003) - Additional Voices *Tony Hawk's Underground 2 (2004) - Additional Voices *Too Human (2008) - Frey, Hanz, Patron, Wolf Trooper *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Mirage *Twisted Metal: Head-On (2005) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Additional Voices *Wanted: Weapons of Fate (2009) - Chicago Grunt *World in Conflict (2007) - Captain Bannon *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Angel *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Gaspard, Matsu *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Gaspard, Matsu, Osamu Kawaguchi *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Gaspard, Matsu, Osamu Kawaguchi *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Sora *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Sora *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Alyosha, Friend Osean Helicopter, Additional Voices *Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation (2007) - Emmerian Soldier *Ace Combat Zero: The Belkan War (2006) - Meteor 3, Meteor 10, Shrapnel 11, Additional Voices *Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia (2007) - Don Leon, Flute Ross Loria *Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana (2005) - Pilke *Blade Dancer: Lineage of Light (2006) - Kanga, Ravana *Cross Edge (2009) - Prinny, Reicher Wallach *Digimon: Digital Monsters: Rumble Arena (2002) - Henry Wong *Disgaea: Infinite (2010) - Prinny/'Narration' *Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories (2006) - Tink, Prinny, Yellow Prism Ranger *Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice (2008) - Geoffrey, Aurum, Comic Book Hero, Narration, Prinny *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Kefka Palazzo *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Kefka Palazzo *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Yuan Shao *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Yuan Shao *Exist Archive: The Other Side of the Sky (2016) - Classmate, Grandfather, Kiriya's Pal A, Koharu's Dad, Man, Mayura's Dad, Mobster, Shota, Young Man *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Sergeant Major Charon *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Amodar *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Captain Cryptic *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Galerians: Ash (2003) - Ash *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Saito *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Saito *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Izuna *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Majin and the Forsaken Kingdom (2010) - Tepeu *Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome (2005) - The One? *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Additional Voices *Mighty No. 9 (2016) - Seijiro Sanda, Soichiro Sanda *Naruto: Clash of Ninja (2006) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Gamakichi, Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Gamakichi, Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Director, Candy Maker, Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Kakashi Hatake, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Kakashi Hatake, Gamakichi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Kakashi Hatake *Neo Contra (2004) - Plant Contra *Phantom Brave (2004) - Persimmon, Canary *Rave Master (2005) - Pasha *Rave Master: Special Attack Force! (2005) - Doryu *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - BSAA *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love (2010) - Michael Sunnyside, Ogami Ichiro *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga (2005) - Cielo, Bat *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 (2005) - Cielo *Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 (2008) - Teddie, News Anchor *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Cliff Fittir *Suikoden IV (2005) - Troy, Assassin *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Welkin Gunther, Hans *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Welkin Gunther *Viewtiful Joe 2 (2004) - Cameo Leon *Wild Arms 5 (2007) - Kartikeya *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Allen Ridgeley *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Allen Ridgeley, U-TIC Soldiers, Virgil *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Allen Ridgeley *Yakuza (2006) - Shimano Yakuza Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (289) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (149) *Years active on thid wiki: 1998-2017. Category:American Voice Actors